Dynamic Duo: the Genius and the Flame
by NeoQueenUsagi
Summary: After she took a leave of absence due to the Ishbal Rebellion, Saya Talon has been asked to return to the Military. Her painful past concerning the Military, especially Roy Mustang, is resurfacing. Saya's whole life is turned upside down once again as more secrets are revealed and, on top of everything happening, love has to get in the way.


Dynamic Duo: the flame and the genius

I stared at the Philosophers' stone. It lay, red and smooth, on Doctor Marcoh's desk in a tent on the outskirts of Ishbal. "What have you done? Have you given the prototypes to anyone else?" I asked, my voice low in case anyone was nearby. "Yes. Basque Grande saw to it I gave one to every State Alchemist. I never should have continued my experiments. I should have told them it couldn't be done…"

"Damn right-"I began my lecture, but stopped abruptly when I heard a familiar voice. I sped out of the tent, Marcoh at my heels. Blood filled every crevice in the dirt paths. My black boots were covered with it as I got closer to the main battlefield. A large, metallic object stood in the middle, firing at random. I peered at it closer, seeing a faint outline of a face. Basque Grande. Marcoh shouted at me, but I just kept looking for her. I knew I heard her. Marcoh shouted at me again. Then, someone swept my feet out from under me. I looked up, seeing a middle aged man with tan skin and nearly glowing red eyes. He slashed a knife at my throat, but I rolled out of his reach. I hopped back on my feet. The man lunged at me again, and I swung my right leg to his ribs. He choked and I took the advantage to uppercut his chin. He sunk to his knees, and I set my hand on top of his head. I withdrew every memory he has, every bit of knowledge, and let it flow to me. Flashes of his family being slaughtered came to view. I saw his childhood, his whole life. Then, they stopped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. There was nothing of use, so I placed both hands on either side of his head, twisting until his neck broke. He crumpled, and I left him lifeless to resume my search for her. I looked at every face I the area. First I spotted Roy, and grinned, running to him. However, I stopped in my tracks when he snapped his fingers, about fifteen enemies being torched at once. He has his stone. I couldn't think about that right now, though. I continued towards him. "Roy! Where's Anya!?" he looked at me bounding up the hill to him. "I haven't seen her!" he shouted above all the screams. Then, I looked back to the enhanced Basque Grande, Solf Kimbley beside him. A single soldier lay beside him, her strawberry blonde hair out of its ponytail and laid out in thin clumps beside her. "Anya!" I screeched. Roy and I took off towards her. I fell to the ground, reaching for her. Solf placed a foot on her stomach. "No no, Saya." He chuckled, glaring at me. A red stone hung from his neck. I stood, grabbing his head, and throwing him to the ground. I sat on top of him. "What happened!? One wrong word and you won't even remember the answer to two plus two!" He broke out laughing, "Zap me, then, genius!" His eyes revealed so much. They were wide and crazy, however, I saw fear. He knew I could. I could erase everything and tell the Fuhrer he committed treason. He wouldn't be able to convince them otherwise. However, as Roy stares at me waiting to see what I'll do, I realize that Anya needs my help. My little sister is only here because of me.

We grew up in a small town with a large house, loving mother, and not so loving father. I was her shield from everything she was afraid of. When I began studying Alchemy, she watched me, intrigued. I went away to study abroad with a teacher every once in a while. When I came back, she would have new bruises. I used to confront my father, thinking I could stand up to him. Though, I learned it was worse to be brave. He'd always hurt me more than Anya. Maybe he had a soft spot for her. My mother always intervened when she could. Once day, when I had asked her about going to Central and taking Anya with me. She agreed, thinking it would be better to get the two of us away from our father. That was the day our father took her from us. He was angered at the fact that she would let us do such a thing and smashed a glass bottle over her delicate skull. I came home to her, lying on the floor, her eyes open, blood pooling around her body. Our father was gone at the time, so I took the opportunity to take Anya and run away. We stayed with my teacher for a while. I took a trip to Central, not intending to take the state alchemist exam yet. I wanted to see what it was like there. That trip changed my life for the better. I met Roy Mustang, who was also studying to be a state alchemist one day. We became friends and, the year we decided to take the formidable exam, it was a rare occasion because two alchemists were given titles that day. I moved Anya to Central, where we lived peacefully. Roy and I gained a reputation of being the Dynamic Duo. The Flame and the Genius. Then, our lives were thrown out of balance when the Ishbal Rebellion began. By the time the fighting had begun, Anya had trained to become a soldier. She was dispatched to Ishbal at her request. Anya was always fragile. I knew she couldn't handle the life of a soldier, especially not Ishbal. I begged her to go home, but she refused. She said I shouldn't have to protect her for her whole life. Now, here she was.

"Tell me, Solf. Why is this happening to her?"

"Poor little sis. Always having to be looked after by her more successful, prettier, smarter, sister. I'd say she's being put out of her misery." He smirked, thinking he was getting in my head. "This is treason." I countered. "Who said I'm doing anything..?" he said with a mischievous grin. I looked at Anya. Her chest was slowly rising and falling. She was still alive, just unconscious. Roy had picked her up, shielding her from the reckless firing of Basque. Solf punched my stomach, knowing the wind out of me as he rolled me off of him and stood. I flung myself at him, taking hold of his leg. I took a long, thin dagger from my boot and lodged it in his knee. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground again. "Roy, run! Get her out of here!" I shouted. Basque had returned to his normal human form, a single cannon taking place of his right hand. He ignored Solf and me, heading in a different direction. I got up, Solf trying to reach for me. I kicked his skull, knocking him out and running to Roy. He took her to Marcoh's tent. "Anya? Anya, can you hear me?" I crouched beside her. She opened her eyes slightly, reaching up to comb her fingers through my blood red hair. "I've always loved your hair…" she wheezed. I laughed, taking her hand. "Anya, where are you hurt?" she raised her other hand and placed it on her heart. "Here…"

"What do you mean?"

Anya smiled slightly, her pale blue eyes closing slowly. "You're going to be okay!" I cried, trying to hold back my sobs. "No, Saya. But you will…" she murmured, before her hand went limp in mine. I loosened my grip and it fell on the mat she laid on. "Anya, please. Anya!" I buried my face in her neck. Roy pulled me off of her, and I fell into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I wept.

"There's no wounds on the surface, and her health was perfect. The only thing that could have killed her was poison. Whether it was from Ishbalian or…anyone else, I don't know." Marcoh explained. He put a hand on my shoulder sympathetically. "There was something else I want to talk to you about," he said. Roy and I looked at him suspiciously. "I want to leave. Take the Philosophers' Stone and run. No one should possess that power."

Marcoh did run, leaving his whereabouts with Roy, Hughes, and me. I tried to keep working. To keep living my life. However, Anya was gone and the thought that the Military might have had something to do with it made it hard to resume my job without asking questions. So, I made a difficult decision to take a leave of absence.

Roy walked me to the train station a year after the rebellion ended and Ishbal was laid to waste. He had stayed quiet for days after I told him my plans. I had about ten minutes before the train would take off. "I'm about to leave and you've barely said a word to me all week." I mumbled, trying to smile. "Saya, what will this solve? You can't be alone forever…"

"Roy, I told you. I can't keep going like this…"

"What would make you stay?"

"What?" I looked him in the eyes. "If I told you…that I wanted to marry you…would you stay?"

"Roy, don't. You don't want to marry me."

He stepped towards me, slipping his left arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. With his other hand, he pulled my face towards his, our lips connecting. I couldn't deny how I felt about him. Kissing Roy Mustang was the best feeling in the world, but I knew he was only asking me to marry him so that he wouldn't lose his partner. He could get any girl he wanted. Hell, Hawkeye's had eyes for him too.

"Roy…" I whispered, pulling away. "I know I could freely love you for the rest of my life…but neither of us are ready for that…"

He didn't dare look at me as I turned and stepped on the train. However, I gazed back at him until I was out of the station and could no longer see him. I loved him…but right now it isn't right. I know, if I ever return, I might have lost him to Riza. But, I believe in fate, and if I do lose him, it will be because I was meant to.

Chapter 2:


End file.
